Old Wounds Opened Again
by SnKShipper
Summary: four years after Annie concealed herself inside her crystal, she finally broke out creating a commotion aamongst the scouting legion. Armin (being now involved with Hanji in the survey corps' highest tactician in the highest branch) found out about her breaking free.
1. Old Wounds Opened Again

This is just a story I've had in my mind for a while. It all started completely clean, but now it will change from a T rating to an M for chapters in the near future.

Rating: T (currently for language)

Ship: Aruani

Genre: Romance

Summary: four years after Annie concealed herself inside her crystal, she finally broke out creating a commotion aamongst the scouting legion. Armin (being now involved with Hanji in the survey corps' highest tactician in the highest branch) found out about her breaking free.

Author's note: I'm just going to type as I think. Only a few things are actually planned, so I hope it will be an okay story and that you'll all enjoy it.

Annie Leonhardt had concealed herself in a crystal nobody could break after her fight with Eren so Hanji ordered her squad to take the crystal deep underground for surveillance. Her squad followed her orders without a second thought and Annie was tied up underground while still in the crystal.

As the years went on, Eren continued his testing and experiments while working with Levi to overpower the government, only to fail and remained in the Survey Corps as normal. Mikasa resumed to protect Eren at all costs and became the leader of her own squad within three years as her skills, agility, and strategy made her a perfect leader. Armin never gained any real physical strength aside from his muscles becoming only slightly larger to fit a masculine figure shared by all the boys of the 104th class, although they can't really be called boys now that they were twenty and are men. Armin never stopped his studies and continued his strategic thinking, soon being accepted to work alongside Hanji and the tacticians of the scouts.

One day, Eren was finally finished his day's experiments and he walked up to his and Armin's dorm. The brunette opened the door and walked inside to see Armin sitting at his desk, going over a chart that Eren could never seem to understand. Armin was currently too focused to notice Eren coming inside, which is something the brunette came to expect from his childhood friend. Eren found himself chuckling softly to himself and sat down on the bottom bunk bed that belonged to the blond. Armin's focus broke as he heard the light chuckle of the brunette and he looked up, turning his head to Eren as he smiled from the knowledge that he survived today's testing. "Hey, Eren. How was the experiments today?" The blond spoke up while looking at the brunette as Eren had both wrists wrapped in gauze and a light blood stain smeared across the right of his chest and lead up to the corner of his mouth. Eren simply glanced up at Armin, who was wearing his training uniform (excluding his jacket), his red reading glasses, and the front portions of his shoulder-length hair pulled back into a loose ponytail. He stayed silent for several seconds before giving a reply. "It was really the same as usual..." The brunette layed back with his hands behind his head, staring at the bottom of his bunk. "I did four transformations and did various strength tests and self-control experiments... That's about it for today." Armin kept his small grin and started talking again. "That's good. I'm glad you didn't need to do any major experiments." Eren smiled and sat up soon after hearing Armin finish his sentence and looked at him. "And what about you, mister 'Top Tactician'? What's that chart for?" Armin quickly responded as he looked back at his chart. "This is just a plan for the formations of each squad for the next expedition. My job is to just look over the plan and fix any possible errors." Eren continued so stare then stood, walking a few steps to the desk where Armin was sitting to look at the map. "Where are the elites suppose to b-" Eren was interrupted by a group of soldiers running past the room, yelling. The two men quickly went to open the door and heard one of the running men yell to his squad "Leonhardt is out! Restrain her at all costs!" These words struck Armin's heart like a million lightening bolts as his eyes widened and he grabbed Eren's arm, starting to run in the direction of the other group while dragging Eren with him.


	2. Old Wounds Opened Again 2

In this chapter there will be some moments that are extremely emotional, but as a warning this chapter will be very descriptive and rated M for a good reason.

Armin, with his hand tightly wrapped around Eren's wounded wrist, continued to run faster than if a titan were chasing him. Eren gasped as he felt the strong pull of Armin's hand tugging on his fresh wounds. "Fuck! Stop pulling so damn hard! That hurts!" Eren yelled as he ran behind Armin. "Sorry, Eren, but I need to get there as soon as possible!" Armin yelled back, not even thinking clearly. The only thought running through his mind was "I'm so sorry, please be okay... Please be okay... Please be okay..."

The two men ran down the stone stairs to the underground rooms of the Scouting Legion, speedily heading to where Annie was being kept. The second the two entered the torch-lit room, they saw three squads rushing at the location of where the crystal previously was.

The blond man released Eren's hand and ran into the chaos, trying his best to find the face he had come to recognize, though all he could see were soldiers, ropes, and chains heading towards the center. He had the capability of hearing every word being said, but one voice pierced into his mind. "Stop! Please! I don't even know what I've done!" Were the words Armin heard, muffled by soft sobs. As soon as he heard these simple words it seemed to him that the rest of the world had gone mute. He HAD to find her.

Armin pushed several soldiers to the side, ignoring the calls of his name as he saw a now grown up Annie. His heart began to pound uncontrollably as he made his way towards her. He stood in front of her with his arms out, preventing anyone else from harming her and he shouted in his now low voice. "Stop this right now! Don't hurt her! She is weak and she can't hurt anyone!"

Annie glanced up to see him standing with his muscular arms stretched out as he yelled. Being inside the crystal for so long has made her lose her memory, yet somehow he seemed familiar.. The way he stood.. And yelled.. And looked. It was then that she had remembered him. "A-Armin..?" She whispered with tears in her eyes, remembering seeing him defend Eren and Mikasa from the canon fire in Trost all those years ago.

Armin looked back down at her as she sat on her knees for a split moment then looked back up at the soldiers. "If Annie was of any harm as of right now, she would have proved it already!" It was then that Levi and Hanji made their way into the room and saw Armin standing there. Levi's gray eyes glared at Armin as the room suddenly went completely silent. Levi broke the silence when he finally spoke to the blond. "What do you think you're doing? This is our precious witness that we can get information out of. What do you think all those deaths were for when she rampaged through Stohess district? Step aside of I will pull your shit ass aside myself." Annie stared at Levi more scared than she ever was before. She had no clue what she had done to be surrounded by hundreds of angry soldiers. Armin, for the first time in his life, stood up to Levi.

"Sir, she is a fragile maiden that obviously doesn't know what is currently happening! Despite what we are all aware she has done, she is weak and confused right now!" Eren chuckled hearing his best friend say 'fragile maiden' as he knew it is exactly what Annie had said before her rampage. Armin stood still in silence after he shouted towards the captain. He started to talk again, this time quieter with his guard slightly lowered. "Captain Levi, I would like to request a private meeting with Annie Leonhardt. If I am wrong, I will handle her, but as of now I would like to be the one to speak with her."

Hanji saw his real intentions immediately and smirked. Being extremely trusting of people, she placed a hand on Levi's shoulder and began to talk. "Levi, allow him to do this. I know the him enough to know he's perfectly in control of what will happen." Levi released his pre-clenched fists and continued to stare at the blond haired man. "Fine. You are allowed one hour long session with Leonhardt. That will be the maximum time given. Though if it is a private session, the elites of the survey corps and Eren will be standing fairs on case of any possible rebellion."

Armin's eyes widened happily as a wide grin smeared across his face. "Thank you. I promise to take any information possible." These words tightened the blond girl even further as she had forgotten his personality. Eren stepped forward and looked at the four, then turned his attention towards Armin. "Are you really going to do this? Its her fault for so many deaths! Her, Reiner, and Bertholdt killed hundreds of people! They're the reson my mother is dead!" Armin glared at him and walked towards his childhood friend. "You have to let me do this. I don't, we may never know her reasons."

Levi stepped towards Annie and put handcuffs on her, keeping her hands behind her back. "Hey, Arlert. Your session is now or never." The short man spoke as he made Annie stand, walking her to a conference room, and sat her in a wooden chair. Armin followed gladly and sat across from Annie once inside. Levi and the rest left the room, closing the door behind them, staying nearby.

Armin gazed at Annie for a moment in complete silence, noticing just how much she had changed. He looked at her hair that silkily ran midway to her stomach, her wide, bright blue eyes, even her hoodie and MP jacket looked different on her. The colors had faded and her body was much more mature than the last time he had seen her. He swallowed the lump in his throat and began to speak. "A-annie... Do... You remember anything?" Her eyes widened further then narrowed as she looked down. "No... I don't... But you seem so familiar... Armin." He quickly responded to her with "We met eight years ago at a training camp to join the military. You always seemed bored, yet you were so strong and lively when you fought. I respected that deeply. You never talked unless spoken to, but when we graduated, you got a spot in the top ten and joined the military police. Eren, Mikasa, and I joined the scouting legion and we saw you as a titan on the 57th expedition. During that, you killed many peop-" Annie jumped up quickly, interrupting him as her memory started to return. "Armin!" She said with a high pitched voice. "You sold me out! You told the survey corps who I was and used my feelings to manipulate me! *she explained with tears filling her eyes, glaring at him* You nearly had me killed and you didn't care! How could you? I trusted you more than anyone and you betrayed me!"

Armin's heart suddenly dropped, believing that she hated him and no longer wanted anything to do with him. "I'm sorry. You murdered so many people for no reason and you would've killed more if I didn't do anything!" His words filled her with more rage, yet she knew she would die if the made a scene so the only thing she would do was cry... She clenched her teeth as her tears began to flood down her cheeks. "I had many reasons and I regret them all! I was so young when I was brought into this and I wouldn't have killed those sdiers if they didn't attack me! I transformed in Stohess as defense and I was forced to kill more people for survival! I just wanted to get over the wall to go home to my father! He was right. The world is my enemy and he is the only one on my side..." The man across from her stood and walked around the table, wiping her tears with the sides of his palms. "I'm sorry..." he spoke as he looked directly into her eyes. "I know it's wrong, but..." "But what?" Quickly responded Annie. "But I respect you and I feel pity for you. You're just a normal girl that all this pressure was pushed upon, aren't you?" Annie looked into his eyes, tears starting to fill hers once again. "Yes. I didn't want any of this to happen." Armin looked at her with a loss of words, his heart beginning to pound in his chest. He didn't know why, but he couldn't think of anything but her. "It's been so long since I've seen her and now Annie is standing right in front of me..." He thought repeatedly as he soon leaned forward, pulling her close as he pressed his lips to hers without a second thought.

Annie's eyes widened as she felt the soft touch of his lips on her own. She felt a sudden heat rush to her cheeks as she blushed a bright shade of red. Her emotions and feelings towards him that she felt years ago started to reappear and she found herself returning the kiss. Armin wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her body closer to his as she placed her hands gently on his shoulders. He started to lick her lips lightly, begging for entrance to her mouth as she gladly granted it. He started to poke and lick around her tongue with his own, tilting his head to the side to deepen the kiss further, enjoying every moment of it. The blond girl trickled her fingers across his chest as their tongues danced. Armin eventually brought one hand up to her breast and Annie widened her eyes, quickly pulling away from him. "A-armin..." She whispered with bright red cheeks. "Sorry. I didn't mean to tou-" Annie had interrupted him once more by kissing him deeply, this time causing him to blush the same shade as herself. Armin again tried to feel her breast, this time she had let him. He soon found himself removing her jacket and hoodie along with her old belt harness, throwing each article to the floor besides the table the were sitting at. As he did that, she started to do the same to him, taking off his harness and unbuttoning his shirt. Armin then lifted her and layed her down on the table, breaking the kiss as he began to suck on her neck. She gasped for air lightly as she felt his tongue glide around the small area he was sucking on, then felt his tongue slide down her body past the center of between her breast to her stomach to her waistline as he started to unbutton and unzip her pants, sliding them off.

Armin then pulled his head away only inches to pull her white skinny jeans off completely, a afterwards looking at her with flushed cheeks as he saw her white lace panties with a matching bra. Seeing him blush as brightly as he did only caused Annie to be more embarrassed while also being completely speechless.

He started to feel himself become erect as a slight bulge became visible in his pants. All Annie could do was lay back and watch, her hands still being handcuffed and she struggled to break out of them. Armin gave a quick, piercing glare, making her stop as she could tell he was trying to tell her to so. He then speedily played on top of her, his knee placed at her side as he pulled her bra up causing her breasts to peek from the bottom. He took a hold of one of the soft lumps, starting to lick the nipple as his other hand slid down into her panties, gently rubbing her clit with his index and middle fingers.

"H-hah..!" Annie began to moan softly as she felt him rub her soft, wet layers. She was always so pure in this area of life and all of it was so new. At that moment she knew Armin was about to be her first and she started to whisper. "A-armin... We can't do this here... Everyone is right outside the doors..." Armin raised his head to look into her eyes, blushing as he pulled her white laced panties down slightly more and started to slide the two fingers inside her, making her moan quietly. "Annie, it's either now or never... This is the only time I will have alone with you before you're executed by the military. I intend to make this time count." These words slid out of his mouth slightly chopped as he didn't want to think of her being executed. Although he started to think of her possible death once more, he stared at her body knowing this was his only chance so he took it.

Armin began to remove the remainder of his clothes, pulling her underwear completely off as he brought both hands to her thighs, lifting her legs up and positions himself so the tip of his member was poking the tight entrance of Annie. She only gave short, quick gasps as she felt it make contact with her and slowly being pushed inside. She let out a somewhat of a loud moan, being interrupted by Armin's lips as he leaned down to kiss her deeply, preventing her from moaning as he started to move his hips back and forth slowly, trying his best to not hurt her.

She moaned quietly and winced in the slight amount of pain he was putting her through while streams of blood began to move down his length. Armin only felt a stronger pull towards her that he found himself unable to control. He started to thrust into her faster than even he thought possible as he started to suck on the other blond's tongue roughly.

Annie found herself at a loss for a sufficient amount of air, gasping and panting through her moans which were already being interrupted by his tongue. She finally found the strength to pull her head away from his as she tried her best to talk normally. "O-oh god, Armin..! I-it hurts!" She managed to speak between moans, but Armin only ignored her words as he began to move faster, sweating from the heat emanating from both bodies. "I can't stop now! Annie, this is my only chance to save you!" He yelled, trying to keep as quiet as possible then shoved his member inside as deeply as he could, cumming into her womb as he soon after pulled out. Annie let out a scream of pain and pleasure, alerting the men on guard. "Arlert?! Is everything okay in there?!" A soldier yelled as he started to bang on the door. "Y-yes! Everything is fine!" The blond yelled back as he started to get dressed once again, then helping Annie get her original clothes back on.

Just as Armin finished strapping the last belt to her harness, their hour had finished and levi busted through the door. "Time's up." He said calmly as he grabbed Annie by her handcuffs and dragged her out of the room, stopping at the doorway. "You had better have gotten all the information out of her." And he left with that, leaving Armin completely speechless as he remained standing in the room.

Levi had brought Annie underground again and threw her into a cell roughly, locking the door behind her. "You have a week to give us all your damn information. Otherwise you'll only end up on Hanji's list of test subjects to die."

Annie fully understood the conditions, but would have rather died, and such didn't say a word to anyone other than Armin, and she was even vague towards him. This continued until the week was over, but...

On the day of Annie's execution, she felt extremely sick and was throwing up where no one could explain why.

Okay! That was chapter 2. I am still working on several more. I know this wasn't as exciting as the last chapter or others to come, but just consider this one a story set up. Thanks for sticking around through this!

I will post each new chapter weekly.


	3. Chapter 3

Captain Levi, Hanji, Commander Erwin, Armin, and Eren went down to the dungeon room where Annie was on the day of her execution, only to see her throwing up. Eren and Armin were both fairly concerned about her while the other three just stood still. "Chain her up. She won't talk and time is up." Levi demanded in his usual, stern posture. Hanji unlocked the cell and began to handcuff the blond woman as Armin suddenly started to yell. "Wait! You can't yet!" Eren quickly turned his head to face his best friend with a questioning look spread across his face. "Armin... What do you mean..?" Erwin stared at Annie nearly the entire time before turning his attention to Levi. "You said she has been out for a week, correct?" "Yes." Levi responded nonchalantly. "Who has had private conferences with Leonhardt alone?" Erwin asked as he was in the interior for nearly the entire week and had only vague detains on the situation. "Arlert is the only one. He has had these conference sessions at his request and backup from Hanji." Levi had answered again. The commander then looked at Armin. "Leave her here for today." He gave his order while still looking directly at the blond tactician. "Armin, you come with me." He said as he began to walk away from the group.

Armin followed him with an uneasy mind, looking down with a million thoughts running through his head. "Did it work?" "What does he need to see me for?" "What will I need to tell him?" "What will happen to Annie?" "What will happen to me?" All these and more were thoughts skimming over his brain. He became more and more concerned by the second. Erwin stayed completely silent during their entire walk until he approached a wooden door, opening it as he walked in. "Come on, Armin." He called in a slightly stern tone of voice as he sat at the conference table everyone in Levi's squad used. Armin followed suit and walked inside and sat across from his superior with a questioning expression on his face.

"According to Levi, you have been the only one showing any regret or pity towards the female ti-" "Her name is Annie. Not 'female titan'" Armin interrupted the commander, causing him to glare at the young blonde. Armin soon realized his mistake as he looked down. "I apologize, sir... I didn't mean to interrupt so rudely..." Erwin continued to glare at him for several seconds after Armin's apology. "Let me get to the point. What exactly have you been doing with Annie during your private conferences?" A light red hue began to form on his cheeks as he looked down once more, afraid to answer. "I have tried my best to get as much information out of her as possible. She seems to not remember much." "And what about when you're not talking? It is to my understanding that each time you were given an hour. According to one soldier that was standing guard, during your first conference with the woman, he was able to hear quiet talking for about fifteen minutes then silence. The silence was followed by a nearly soundless pant and nearing the end of the hour a scream was heard from Leonhardt. Care to explain?" Armin flushed and slammed his forehead on the edge of the table. He already knew that the commander had put together the pieces and figured out what the two were doing. "Commander Erwin, I sincerely apologize... I imagine you are already aware of the situation..." Erwin sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. "Give me your thought, Armin. Is she currently carrying your child?" All the young man could think to do was lift his head and nod. "Yes. It is more than a likely possibility." Their conversation went on in a direct tone. "What do you suppose we do with her?" "Please... Keep her alive until our child can live without her." "Where would she stay? If she is pregnant, it is extremely unhealthy for a child's growth is she lived in a cell with little food or water." "Would it be possible... For her to stay with the MPs for this duration of time?" "No. Her spot in the MPs has been taken away as soon as she made her transformation in Stohess. If her old squad or superiors see her, it will raise curiosity and therefore bring the name of the survey corps even lower." Armin thought for a moment and cleared his throat, asking quite shyly and unsurely "Would she be able to stay in my dorm with me and Eren?" "That could work, despite the fact that she is untested and we are not sure if she is capable of sleeping without making some transformation." "She was fully aware of her powers for years, but never transformed in her sleep. Why would this be any different..?" Erwin stood with no other option. "Are you certain you can control her if an accidental transformation takes place?" "Yes." "Okay. She will stay in your dorm for now. Though she will need to stay shackled to the bed frame." "Understood." The two men returned confirmed looks as both stood and left the room. Erwin leaned towards Armin as they walked right before a turn in the hall. "Explain everything to Eren. Since it is also his dorm, he will need to know the details." Armin nodded and turned in the opposite direction as his commander, heading in the direction of his dorm.

The blond opened the door and looked at the bunk beds, seeing Eren sitting in the top bunk with his legs extended and his hands placed behind his head in a daze. "H-hey Eren..." Armin's words broke Eren's thought process as he looked down at the door and saw his best friend standing. "Hey! Where did Erwin take you? What did he want?" Armin just looked down at the ground and sighed, walking to the bottom bed and sat on the edge of the mattress. "Come down here and I'll explain everything..." Eren began to climb down the ladder almost immediately and sat down next to Armin. "So what happened?"

Armin looked down as he began to talk in a quiet, slightly choked up voice. "Before I start... You have to promise me to not tell anyone and not get mad." He spoke as he looked at his brunette friend with slightly narrowed eyes. "Yeah, I promise I won't." Armin took in a deep breath, tightening his hands into fists on his lap. "Let me start with this... A week ago, I lost my virginity. I-" Eren began to interrupt quickly as soon as he heard the statement. "What? Really? Why didn't you tell me? Who'd you do it with? I didn't know you had a girlfriend! Why didn't you say anything?" Armin started to blush as Eren was starting to get him embarrassed. "Yes, really... And I don't have a girlfriend officially..." Eren just cocked an eyebrow in confusion. "Then who would agree to have sex with you? Who did you lose your virginity to?" "Annie.! It was Annie." Armin answered without even a second of time passing between his and Eren's answers. "What?! Annie?" Eren jumped up in a fit of rage, hitting his head against the bottom of his own head. "Armin! How could you?! Why would you do that with her off all people?!" He yelled as he rubbed his head. Armin began to clench his fists as his eyes filled with tears. "I love her and wanted to save her! And you promised you wouldn't get angry! Why are you mad at this anyway?" Armin glared at the brunette as a tear ran down his cheek. "I'm mad because you had sex with her! And what do you mean?! How could you have possibly saved her?" The two exchanged glares when Armin responded, trying to stay calm. "I will explain in a moment. First, why are you mad at me having sex with her?" "I'm mad because I've had a crush on her for years!" His friends response made Armin's eyes widen in surprise. "If you liked her, why didn't you try to stop the soldiers from getting to her? And why did you tell me to leave her alone?" Eren glanced over to the side, avoiding eye contact as he began to mumble. "Because I was jealous... I didn't want you to try and impress her..." His tone suddenly turned angry again as her turned back to the blond. "But it seems you did a lot more then just impress her!" Armin took in deep breaths trying his best to remain calm so he could explain everything else. "Eren, I still have to explain everything else so please stop yelling..." Eren gritted his teeth in an attempt to not shout anymore as he glared at his best friend with narrow eyes while Armin explained everything. "Erwin brought be alone to talk. He had already put together the pieces that the two of us had... had sex... And we both recognized a situation that I had planned and counted on... Annie is currently pregnant with my baby and she can't stay in that cell due to her condition. Erwin said that they would keep her alive until the child is old enough to live without her. And since she can't stay in her cell, she has to stay in our dorm until a different place can be made for her." Eren sat, staring at the blond with wide eyes and his mouth opened. "You... Got her pregnant too? So where is she going to be?" Armin sighed and turned his head to the side to look at the brunette. "She will be sleeping in my bed with me because I am the father of the kid. She will stay here when she's not in interrogation."

Eren stood silently, trying his best to avoid any eye contact. "I'm going to go to the training grounds and clear my head." He then walked to the door, opening it as he saw Erwin and Levi walking towards the dorm with Annie in front of them. He ran out of the room as fast as he could, not wanting to think of the situation. Armin stood and walked to the door to close it, not knowing the three were already there and he saw them as soon as he got to the door. Levi gave Armin a cold glare as he grabbed the chains to the girl's handcuffs, throwing her into the dorm, Annie not having any strength to support herself. Armin's eyes widened as he shifted positions immediately to catch her and looked up at Levi. The short man snarled and walked away. Erwin handed Armin the shackles for the bed and began to speak. "Levi is a little disappointed in you... That's why he is acting this way. Now don't forget to keep her locked down. You're lucky we're doing this much." And with that, the one-armed commander walked off.

Annie looked up at the man holding her. "Armin... What's happening? What are they going to do? They wouldn't tell me anything." He looked at her and helped her weak body to his bed and sat her down after closing the door. "What I was planning managed to work. I got you pregnant and they're going to let you live until the baby is old enough to live without you. As for why you're here, the commander and I agreed that you can't stay in that cell while in your condition and so you will stay in Eren and my dorm." Annie's eyes widened in a state of shock as she covered her mouth with her hand, her eyes starting to tear up fast. "I-I'm... Pregnant? Is this what you meant by you would save me? Getting me pregnant is your way of saving me?" Armin sighed and brought a piece of his hair out of his face. "Yes. That's all I could do. But at least now you can live."

Armin started to shackle her to the bed and then took off her tight boots, leaving her with her dull white hoodie and tight white jeans. He pulled the blanket over her, wanting her to rest as much as possible. Eren had finally returned to the dorm at about 10:00 p.m. and saw the blond couple asleep next to each other with Armin closer to the edge of the bed and Annie close to the wall. The brunette snickered as he started to take off his training uniform, starting with his jacket and boots then his belt harness. After that he changed into his night clothes and set his gear aside. The sound of falling belts woke Annie and she rubbed her eyes looking over at him. "E-eren?" He covered his mouth, almost screaming, surprised by hearing her voice. Knowing he woke her up her face palmed and looked over to her. "Just go back to sleep." He said as quiet as possible so he wouldn't wake Armin up. Eren then climbed to his bed and started to fall asleep as soon as possible so he could wake up in time for a conference the next morning.

* * *

Sorry for any mistakes. I was too lazy to check. The next chapter will be out sometime next week


End file.
